While progress has been made in treating HIV and AIDS, HIV infection remains a global health concern. As part of such treatments, non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have often been employed, particularly as part of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) treatment regimens. Though potent, drawbacks exist for many of the known NNRTIs as their use has been associated with mutations in the HIV virus that may result in drug resistance. As such, there remains a need for further development of potent NNTRIs.
Described herein are compounds of Formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, compositions and formulations containing such compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and methods of using and making such compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.